


shotgunning

by jewishfenris



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, they get high and and make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishfenris/pseuds/jewishfenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe Fenris had just snorted while laughing and maybe Garrett was going on about some extremely far-out idea about space and time traveling and - muppets?, but they were both comfortable in it. Fenris hardly felt self-conscious at all. Hawke was easy that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> this is really fucking short, yet again. it seems i can only write short fenhawke things but . yeah this was fun to write. hopefully i'll write something longer next time. also this is for my boyfriend

They were sitting outside, laughing their asses off while sitting on a bench just out in back of Varric’s house that was currently filled with people. They had agreed to go only on account that they would be able to get some time alone during the night. It wasn’t a problem, since everyone was wrapped up in each other for different reasons. So, they went outside to smoke some weed while everyone else had their own fun.

Sitting next to each other, they passed the pipe back and forth and leaned into each other. Hawke sometimes put his arm around Fenris. They laughed and got more animated as the night went on. just lounging and feeling comfortable in the moment.

And maybe Fenris had just snorted while laughing and maybe Garrett was going on about some extremely far-out idea about space and time traveling and - muppets?, but they were both comfortable in it. Fenris hardly felt self-conscious at all. Hawke was easy that way.

When Garrett finally finished his spiel, he wiped at his eyes and glanced over at Fenris.

“So, uh. Have you ever shotgunned?” 

Fenris eyebrows inched up his forehead a bit. “I actually haven’t, surprisingly.”

He supposed he’d maybe almost shotgunned once, but it was with someone he didn’t know that later shot him down for fear of getting caught. Not smoking, but kissing another guy. The prospect seemed incredibly interesting.

Hawke smiled just a little. “Would you like to try it?”

Fenris smiled back at Garrett, nodding his head a bit. “I’d enjoy that.”

Garrett got the pipe from where it had been placed on the table (in fear he would break it while laughing sometimes during the night) and lit up, inhaling deeply, enough for the both of them, and he set the pipe and lighter back down quickly. Then he leaned towards Fenris, and he met him halfway. Garrett blew the smoke into Fenris’ mouth. He inhaled in turn, drawing closer until their lips connected, and then backed away, and exhaled. Hawke watched the way that Fenris moved, the both of them feeling glossy. They were both already pretty high, and they both felt the soft weight of heightened emotions, the main one being affection. Fenris leaned forward again, kissing Garrett because he couldn’t think of anything else in the world that seemed like such a good idea in that moment.

Hands in hair, they stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other. Fenris kissed the corner of Hawke’s mouth, saying, “Let’s do that again,” in a low tone. He sat back and let Garrett get the pipe and lighter. When he was ready, Fenris held the back of Hawke’s head and kissed Garrett, inhaling a bit but also letting the smoke escape into the air. Fenris let his forehead press against Hawke. They both were breathing a little heavy. 

Hawke smiled at Fenris and then kissed his nose. “We should seriously do this more often.”

Fenris kissed Hawke heavily. He took that as an agreement.


End file.
